


More Family

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel, Leverage, Leverage/Dark Angel crossover
Genre: Crossover, Family Don't End in Blood, Gen, Logan teaches Alec human traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you can't choose your family</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Family

  
“They say you can’t choose your family man, but…” He sighed, looking around them at the motley crew they had around them.  Hell, most of them weren’t human, but if Alec really thought about he wasn’t sure any of his were either.  Thieves and mercenaries, the people that humanity wrote off as less than human.  They fit with the freaks and the crazies though.  With the transgenics and mutations.  “… I don’t know anymore.  I think maybe you can.”

Alec stared at the other man, the other Alec in the room and smirked.  Okay, so yeah he didn’t really have a family, but the people he was closest too were all here.  Alright, if he were going to ‘have’ a family they would be these people.  Max and Logan and OC and Joshua. 

“Family?  I don’t know about that.”  He smirked then caught Logan looking his way.  His smile softened slightly.  “Then again, if they’re family they have to buy you presents right?  Like… on your birthday?”  He only knew about that specific tradition because Logan had got him a cake on his birthday, just something small but no one else had ever done anything for his birthday before so it meant something.

The other Alec smiled.  “Yep they sure do.”

“I could handle some more family then.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Alec/Alec, family


End file.
